


"promise you won't miss me?"

by blueesnowflakes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Play Guitar, Angst, M/M, Promises, Song Lyrics, a whole week that its been on loop, because ive been brainrotting so hard, dream can sing, questionable fluff, shin bruise by petite league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueesnowflakes/pseuds/blueesnowflakes
Summary: Here they were; at 4am, on the edge of a cliffside, guitar next to them, counting down the days until he was gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	"promise you won't miss me?"

The strings of the guitar grew heavy, rust building up. 

_ “You were home,”  _

He ran his fingers along them, reminiscing on what used to be. 

_ “When I never had one,”  _

The soft grass beneath him, tickling the back of his legs. 

_ “It’s all I can do, forget about you,”  _

The starlit sky reflecting on him, so bright yet no light, still swallowed in darkness. 

_ “You were all I had but I never had you,”  _

He remembered the late nights they would spend up, cuddled in eachothers arms, guitar on the other boy’s lap. 

_ “How was that Georgie?”  _

_ “Perfect. I’ll sing it everywhere I go,” A small shove from the taller.  _

_ “Even when I’m gone?” He spoke quietly, voice fragile and on the edge of breaking.  _

_ “Don’t say that Dream. Don’t say that.”  _

_ “I need to know. Promise you won’t miss me? I don’t- I don’t want to live with that kind of guilt, that I’m the reason that you’re breaking.”  _

_ “I really can’t-” The gentle glare. “Oh- okay. I promise. I promise I won’t miss you when you’re gone,” He pushed a blonde stray hair, falling to Dream’s forehead back.  _

_ Here they were; at 4am, on the edge of a cliffside, guitar next to them, counting down the days until he was gone.  _

_ Ten.  _

“Why do I make promises? They’re so- so stupid,” He gripped his hair tightly, silent screams falling past his ears. 

_ Nine. _

“Maybe I can remember how to play.” 

_ Eight.  _

“I can’t believe him,” 

_ Seven.  _

“He’s so fucking stupid, ‘promise me you won’t miss me?’ what kind of a promise is that?” 

_ Six.  _

“I can’t- I can’t let him down.” 

_ Five.  _

“I can do this.”   
  


_ Four.  _

“I can keep my promise,” 

_ Three.  _

“I’ve got to.” 

_ Two.  _

“I’ve got to do it for him.” 

_ One.  _

“I promise.” 

The silence of the night was deafening but he swears he heard a whisper, 

_ “Thank you.”  _


End file.
